It is well known in the art to provide a sun visor assembly in a motor vehicle. It is similarly well-known to equip such a sun visor assembly with a vanity mirror.
Many vehicles today incorporate large sweeping roof lines at the windshield area. As a result, the mirror on the visor may be provided at an angle to the user making it difficult for the user to have a full view of their face in the mirror. This document relates to a new and improved sun visor assembly incorporating a pivoting mirror, thereby effectively providing for mirror adjustment with two degrees of freedom. This makes it much easier for a user to align the mirror as desired.